Kiyone in Lub UmmLOVE!
by Tuso
Summary: Humor, Drama and romance all in one package! Kiyone meets the man of her dreams, but is he all she says he is? And why is Hotsuma there with Ayeka? The fun Begins!!!Mwahahahaha!!!!!


I don't own these characters!Cept' one!!!!!No sueing!!! ****************************************************  
Kiyone stretched as she stood out of her bed. The morning was young but already she could hear the bustling of her housemates downstairs. Kiyone could hear Ryoko and Ayeka argue, something hit the floor and Sasami start to yell at them. She laughed to herself and staggered into the hallway to the bathroom.  
The toilet made a girggling sound as it flushed. Kiyone studied herself in the mirror, turned on the sink, and splashed cold water on her face. Sighing, she dried and went downstairs and into the never-quiet dining room. "Hello, Kiyone!"The energetic voice of Mihoshi boomed, resulting in Kiyone getting food spat on her. "Mihoshi! Don't talk with you're mouth full!" Kiyone yelled. Mihoshi went to apologize but just gave a pitiful look and continued eating.  
Tenchi walked in, followed by Sasami and a growling Ryoko and Ayeka. "Good morning, Kiyone. How'd you sleep?" Tenchi cheerfully asked (Cheerful in a 'Good, someone normal to talk to' way) as he sat at the table. Kiyone just waved in response, her head buried in her hands. "Are you all right?" "Yeah, just peachy..." "Do you have a headache or something?" "Tenchi, I'm fine. Just hungry..." Sasami slipped some food (Meso Soup as usual) in front of Kiyone."Hey, I'm hungry, too!"Ryoko groaned. Aeka 'Hmph'ed as she sat. "Ryoko, you're always hungry, that's why we never have any food." "Hey Princess, just 'cuz you don't eat doesn't mean I can't." "I do TO eat! I just don't binge like you do!" "Oh, yeah? Well, you should binge, you might grow some boobs..." Ryoko smirked. Aeka's whole face went red. "Excuse me, Miss Ryoko?!?"The fighting Between Ryoko and Ayeka commenced. Tenchi shook his head in disgust.  
  
Kiyone took a deep breath of the crisp Autumn air as she walked the dirt path past Yosho's shrine and into the woods. The trees had almost gone bare, thier golden leaves littering the frost-bitten ground. It was heading towards night now and the light moon added an earthy glow to everything. ~It's so peaceful~ Kiyone thought to herself as she pulled her coat up closer to her cold face. Catching her by surprise and making her jolt, an inhuman scream sounded through the trees, sending a few nesting birds into the sky."What the hell was that?" She said outloud. She jumped backwards as the howling scream sounded again, this time it was closer.  
Kiyone started to run back towards the house. Whatever was making the awful, demonic noise, she didn't want to see it. She ran into a clearing in the woods and what she saw stopped her in her tracks. A white heap lay several feet in front of her, the moon shining blue onto it's back. It was a man, torn and bloody, lying wounded on the ground. As kiyone approached him, she realized that it wasn't a normal man. He was white as snow under the blood, only his skin wasn't white. His thick fur was. So was his long hair. He had long, fur-covered cat-like ears and beautiful tail. Kiyone couldn't see his face, only his back. "H-hello?" She took a breath as she knelt beside him.  
Kiyone turned him over. His eyes were closed. His face was human-ish, though still covered in fur, and long whiskers protruded from his cheeks. She just noticed he was nude, although his fur pretty much covered him. He looked like Ryo-ohki humanoid, only male and his nose was still that of a cats. Kiyone shook him slightly as blood from his ripped shoulder dripped onto her hand. "Hey, you alive?Hello?" She smacked him. He sat bolt-upright, his eyes glew red, his long fangs exposed as he hissed at Kiyone. She stood quickly and ran backwards, not taking her eyes off of the cat creature in front of her. His eyes faded and his hissing died away. He looked at Kiyone, who had stopped running. "Hello...?" He spoke, his voice much like Tenchi's- soft but prominent. Kiyone slowly edged back towards him, bieng very cautious and wishing she had brought her gun. She knelt beside him again. His eyes weren't glowing but they were still as red as his blood. "What is you're name?"He asked. "Kiyone...who are you?" "Umm... Artimus."  
Kiyone raised an eyebrow as she looked at his forehead. On it was a sliver-moon shaped gem facing downwards that was glowing neon green. "What?"Artimus questioned."Is thier something wrong?" Kiyone shook her head no as she stood up. She cleared her throat. "You're hurt pretty badly, Mr. Arti-" She stopped talking. His awful wounds were gone. No scars were left in thier place, it was like there was never anything there. "What are you?" Artimus shook his head and shrugged. "I dunno..." ************************************************* So, how was it? Chapter two will be up soon. And No, Artimus is not a rip- off of Artimus from Sailor Moon. I made Artimus BEFORE I ever saw that. Please review me!!!!!!! 


End file.
